This invention relates to fixtures for securing integrated circuits to a test board and more particularly to an apparatus which simultaneously secures and releases multiple integrated circuits on a test board.
Testing procedures for integrated circuits during the manufacturing process can be both costly and tedious. Many testing procedures are not automated, thus requiring human intervention. When human intervention is required, the design of testing equipment must take into consideration time efficiency, process flow, and human engineering factors.
Integrated circuits are generally tested using a test board designed to receive the integrated circuits and provide connection to test equipment. Many test boards contain spring loaded sockets which directly receive the integrated circuit and bring the pins of the integrated circuit into contact with test equipment which will exercise the circuit in some manner. Loading and securing the sockets is tedious and is generally performed by human workers who are subject to fatigue and error. The fatigue inherent to the process along with the time taken to individually secure the integrated circuits decrease productivity. Also, damage to the pins of the integrated circuit may result from excessive force in loading and securing the integrated circuits in the sockets. What is needed then is an easy, cost effective fixture to secure integrated circuits into test sockets that eliminates or minimizes worker fatigue and damage to the integrated circuits, thus resulting in increased productivity and yield.
These problems are generally solved, and technical advantages are generally achieved, by preferred embodiments of the present invention. A preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a test board supported by the base, a fixture adjacent to the test board and a plurality of sockets. A plurality of sockets each configured to receive an integrated circuit and having a locked position and an unlocked position are included on the test board. The fixture includes a support mechanism connected to the base, a contact region coupled to the support mechanism, and means for moving the contact region to a contact position. The contact region, when in the contact position, contacts the plurality of sockets to move the plurality of sockets to the unlocked position.
A method for testing a plurality of integrated circuits utilizing the preferred embodiment of the present invention described above comprises positioning the test board adjacent to the securing fixture, moving the contact region from the starting position to the contact position to simultaneously move the plurality of sockets into the unlocked position, and placing the plurality of integrated circuits into the plurality of sockets of the testing device. Once the plurality of integrated circuits are placed into the plurality of sockets, the contact region is moved to the starting position, the test board positioned for testing, and the test performed on the plurality of integrated circuits. After testing is completed the test board is positioned adjacent to the securing fixture again, the contact region is moved from the starting position to the contact position to simultaneously move the plurality of sockets into the unlocked position, and the plurality of integrated circuits removed from the plurality of test sockets.
An advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that it increases productivity by allowing the integrated circuits to be simultaneously secured as opposed to individually securing each integrated circuit.
Another advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that is reduces the fatigue on the workers loading the integrated circuits.
A further advantage of an embodiment of the present invention is that it can be designed to provide the appropriate securing force without damaging the integrated circuits.